random one shot SUPERNATURAL EPIC FAIL
by MiseryAndDeathIsMyLife
Summary: random one shot of supernatural that failed epically


Supernatural: The Winchesters VS Crowley - THE FIGHT CONTINUES  
"by MiseryAndDeathIsMyLife

Author here! I hope you enjoy my fic, I put a lot of my blood into it (not literal, lol!). Also remember to check out my other work: THIS IS ONLY MENT TO BE AN ONESHOT . THAT MAY OF FAILED Ok, lets go lol! - A long long time ago, the legendary The Word of God was forged... Dean was sitting in Lawrence one day, with Meg. They were doing their favorite pass-time:Demon hunting. As they did this together The Winchesters gazed deep into her eyes. "Oh,Meg , I have something very important to tell u." "Yes, splenda-filled honeybunches of oats ?" she said, batting her eyes. Sam Dean Winchester said, "I hate you now!" Then he took her arm and tore it covered everything and there was screaming. Sam Dean Winchester took her arm and started hitting her with it. She exploded because she was a demon, but she was okay. Sam Dean Winchester walked away. "Cool guys don't look at explosions." Meg giggled. The next day... And they journeyed long and far too reach their destined encounter with fate which was foresaw by a soothsayer with the ability to predict the future that hasn't happened yet!... . "We must journey now to yonder to defeat thee the evil emperor of evil and to defeat thee and return spread our magic to this realm of Kansas!" "Yes, Letus the final battle commencement start!" Now, how to find him? We know he has a iggloo, but theres so many!" "Wait!", said Andromielle. "I have worked it out. Remember the secret note? Its a code to tell us the address! Look, see I solved it. The solution was very clever, and it all made sense. "Wow, I could have never worked that out, well done" "Yes, well done indeed" So they went to the base. As they entered, it was strangely and creepily abandoned. "Come on" said Sam ..and then they went on their way! "Ok, he is sure to be in the penthouse sweet in his hanger " said Castiel pressing the correct elevator button The elevator went up a few floors. SUDDENLY there was a bang on the roof! "down!" shouted Charlie Bradbury. And they did. Which is just as well, because seconds later... The hatch opened and a couple of mercenaryss with machettes pirouetted down. "oh god! What are we going to do!?" said Dean Winchester "We gota think fast" said Castiel. "Ok" "I know you dont like violence, Sam Dean Winchester, But you have to do this. Do it for me. please.." Said Andromielle Sam Dean Winchester thought about all the people he had murdered recently because of his fate. "Ok, your right, I know we have to fight them" said Sam Dean Winchester who did a massive mighty super kirate kick just as the first soldier landed which knocked them unconscious. "Nice work. But its not over yet! Look!" A massive loyal followers appeared, but they killed him. Ding! They had reached their floor. "So you have come" said a voice booming from the sky A helicopter appeared above them. Crowley laughed at them from it. "Ha Ha Ha Ha" "I could gun you all down from here with my tazer, but I would rather do this...personal style." he leaped down and landed at the far side of the rooftop "Ready?" he said, still laughing. Sam Dean Winchester removed his shirt and flexed his abs. "Yes. I am ready. " With that they leaped at eachother, metaphorical guns blazzing (which were littoral pulse pistols). "I kill you dead" Crowley head butted Sam Dean Winchester in the chest Blood splashed onto the floor. Dean fell backwards in pain punching a few times before crashing to the ground. "Ha Ha Ha Ha" laughed Crowley "You could never have defeated me, so why did you even try?" "I had too, for all that is good and just in the world." "Well now you will die. Goodbye." Crowley leaned over Sam Dean holding a large rock. "Quick Sam Dean Winchester use this!" said Andromielle ,chucking a nearby ming vase towards Sam. Sam Dean Winchester grabbed it and chucked it towards Crowley hard, knocking him backwards...off the edge of the tall iggloo they were on! "Goodbye, Crowley have a nice fall!" "ARrrrrgggg" SPLAT! "We are safe now, he fell to certain doom." Dean Winchester and Castiel got out from the bush where they were cuddleing. "Thank you, you saved us all" "Dont mention it." So they left the tower and went home. They lived happily ever after and had lots of kids.

The End


End file.
